The Way We Make Lightning
by Derabenu
Summary: The way Bubbles and Boomer make lightning. BubblesXBoomer


_** The Way We Make Lightning **_

_** Boomer and Bubbles Fanfic, Oneshot **_

I was walking in the rain. I was really mad at Buttercup and Blossom because they wouldn't leave me alone. They kept teasing me about Octi.

_**Flashback….**_

"_oh Octi, I wish I could see some electricity today." I said to Octi. I was laying on my bed, looking out side my window. I loved it when it rained, especially when I saw electricity. I grabbed Octi and hugged him really tight. I know I shouldn't be all up on stuff animals since I am 13, but, Octi was special to me. "I wish I could see Boomer." I whispered to Octi, then I giggled a bit. I had a crush on my ruff. He had a lot in common with me, and he was cute. I still looked at the rain drops crashing into my window. It was a beautiful sight. All it needed was electricity, or lightning as some may call it. Either one, I had the power to create, but I couldn't really make lighting, I didn't have enough power to make a huge bolt. I took a deep sigh, then I heard my door open. I turned around, surprised, but scared at the same time. _

"_well well well, looky here, its Bubbles and her little ugly purple toy." Buttercup teased._

"_stop it, he isn't ugly, he is very handsome." I said._

"_Bubbles, you know you are 13, you should get rid of Octi now." Blossom said._

"_No!" I yelled._

"_fine, if you wont, then I will." Buttercup said._

"_I wont let you touch him!" I yelled._

"_its okay. I know how much the thing means to you, you tell him everything. All your secrets, he isn't a living person Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled at me. I started to tear up._

"_leave me alone! Im not getting rid of Octi!" I shouted._

"_give me that!" Buttercup yelled as she grabbed Octi. I kept my grip on him. She tugged him towards her as I tugged him towards me._

"_let go Buttercup! Please!" I yelled, I felt a tear trying to escape my eye. I held it back._

"_No!" Buttercup yelled, and with that she used her power and pulled Octi. I heard a Octi rip._

"_How could you!" I yelled at Buttercup, the tears running down my face._

"_suck it up. It was just a toy." Buttercup said as she threw Octi._

"_he was not just a toy! He was my friend! My best friend! And you killed him!" I started screaming_

"_Bubbles I-I'm so-sorry." Buttercup said._

"_shut the f*** up!" I screamed. I slapped Buttercup. _

"_Bubbles!" Blossom yelled at me. She grabbed my wrist, I yanked it away forcefully, then flew out of the house._

_**end of Flashback…**_

I was shivering. I was so mad I didn't bother to take an umbrella or a coat. I kept walking, getting soaked by the rain. I saw the park and went down the stairs. I went towards the swings. I sat on one swing, my butt getting very very wet now. I sat there, crying my heart out. I looked up at the sky, rain drops coming into my eye. The sky was really gray, dark clouds covered the whole sky. I brought my head down, looking straight at the stairs that I came from. There was a boy on top of the stairs. He was Blonde, he had a long sleeve dark blue shirt, and some dark blue jeans on. He didn't have a sweater or an umbrella. I saw him coming down the stairs, then walking towards me. I quickly put my head down, for I knew who he was, and I didn't want him to see me crying. I tried to stop but I just couldn't.

"whats wrong?" he asked me.

I let out a gasp, and looked up at him. My nose was red as Rudolph's and my nose was runny. "n-nothing." I said.

He took a seat in the swing next to me, then looked up at the sky. "it's a very gray day isn't it?" he asked.

"yes, it is." I said.

He looked at me, then tilted his head, as if he was examining me. "please tell me what's wrong, you look very upset, Bubbles." he said.

I looked at him, I was shocked that he even remembered me, I hadn't seen him since we were 5.

"well, I lost someone special to me." I said.

I didn't tell him it was a stuff animal, cause if I did, he would tease me about it.

"oh." he said.

He looked down at the ground. "is there something wrong?" I asked.

"my brothers, they are just jerks!" he said, as he got up and kicked the wet sand.

I got up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel." I said.

He turned around, "no you don't. you don't know how I feel, your just a stupid girl." he said.

"Boomer I am not! Stop acting mean, my sisters can be jerks too." I said.

"really?" he asked.

"yup." I said. I started shaking due to the coldness.

"here, let me warm you up." he said, as he hugged me.

He was truly warm, even though his clothes were soaking wet. I smiled and hugged him back. He let go, and stared at my baby blue eyes. I felt a shock come from my hand. I looked at it. Boomer was holding my hand, and at the same time, electricity was coming out. It was blue and dark blue. I smiled and giggled a bit.

"whats so funny?" he asked.

"oh nothing. How are we doing that?" I asked looking at my hand and his hand, still holding each others, and electricity coming out.

"maybe, because we have a connection?" he said, sounding not so sure about his answer.

I slowly picked my hand up, his hand still in mine. I slowly parted my hand from his. The electricity was now still coming out, but staying connected in between my hand and his hand. He smiled at the sight, and I giggled.

"why are you still laughing?" Boomer said, now laughing.

"your smile, its cute." I said.

He stopped laughing, and blushed madly. "t-thanks." he said.

I toke 2 steps closer to him. His eyes widened due to the cause that we were only centimeters away. I looked at my hand, it was still parted from Boomer's, but still made electricity. I looked at him, and got a little closer. Now our nose were touching. I slowly brought my hand into his. I felt our hands, hugging each other. I leaned closer to Boomer. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He leaned in, kissing me lightly on my lips. I felt my other hand being brought up. I looked at it, seeing Boomer's hand in it. Electricity forming. I looked back at Booomer, then I felt his lips crash with mine. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. It moved all around, I liked the feeling. I did the same to him. I felt as if I was being lifted up in the air, floating. But still, my lips stayed with Boomer's. I finally parted away, and looked around me. A ball of electricity surrounded me and Boomer. I felt Boomer lift my hands higher, then I felt more electricity building up. He then let go of my hands, and I heard the crash of the electricity and the clouds. Lightning came out of the clouds, crashing to the ground. In colors of blue and light blue. It was a beautiful sight.

"this is the way _I_ make lightning." Boomer said.

I smiled, "this is the way _we _makelightning." I said.

I kissed him again, wrapping my hands around his neck. His arms around me. The lovely sound of lightning crashing to earth.

The lovely sound of _our _love, coming down to earth.

I felt my feet touch the ground again.

"thank you." I said.

"anything for you." Boomer said.

We both smiled. I looked up at the sky. Rain drops falling into my eyes. I looked at Boomer again. I hugged him, then waved goodbye. I headed home.

"where were you?!?" Blossom shouted.

"why are you soaking wet?!?" Buttercup screamed.

"what were you doing." Blossom yelled.

I smiled at them, then said. "making lightning."


End file.
